Wanna be with you
by xXDaydreamQueenXx
Summary: Maya is a mermaid and is in love with Riley, riley is looking for love because shes sick of being lonely all the time. She thinks she found it with a boy named Lucas, but what she doesn't know that find your happily ever after is not that simple Love can be confusing Rilaya, some larkle, onesided!Riarlie/Rucas hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Princess Riley

Our story begins on a beautiful kingdom that is ruled over by King Cory and Queen Topanga Matthews with their son prince August (also known as Auggie by many) and they daughter named Princess Riley. She known as a ray of sunshine throughout the kingdom because she never seems to have a bad day only endless amount of great days. She somehow can bring a smile everywhere she goes and plants smiles on the villagers as well. However, a ray of sun shine is just half of who she is, in fact Riley was hiding something that the villagers don't even know.

Princess Riley is in her favourite place in the world, her caste bay window, and just looked out of the window and noticing the village children playing around on the beach. She noticed the couples walking and talking together and feel like they are the perfect match. Riley frowned. She loved being a princess but she wished she could share her experience with someone she loves. Someone who can just sweep Riley off her feet and they are able to run together in the sunlight. Yeah it sounds cheesy, but Riley wished she has the perfect romance with that perfect guy and they will live happily ever after.

Then a knock on her bedroom door occurred. Riley turned her head and commanded "Come in".

The door open and it was her mother (Queen Topanga) and said "Riley, Dear, remember you have your birthday ball in a Tonight, have you visited Madam Pipette for your final gown fitting?"

Riley shook her head and sighed. What's the point of having a birthday ball, if you won't know anyone that will be attending? Riley thought to herself, It's not like I have any close friends that I can talk too.

Her mother sat down beside her and asked "What's wrong Riley?"

Riley smiled at her mother to pretend that everything is ok, but her mother was not buying it. "Riley are you ok?"

That's was when Riley came up with a brilliant idea and looked at her mother and said "Mom, can I go to the beach please?"

Topanga looked over at her child and questioned "You have your final gown fitting, is it really the best time to go to the public beach?"

Riley looked at her mother with pleading eyes. She really wanted to go down to the beach, she has for a while now. Her parents are over protective of her and thinks something bad would happen when she is at the beach. The last time she was on the sea was when her family took the yacht and sailed to a smaller island nearby. This was the same time, she noticed a figure with long blonde hair in the sea just opposite her. Riley always wanted to know who she/he/they were but never had the chance too.

Topanga looked back to her daughter and said "I guess you have had a busy week of preparation and princess training, so I guess you can have a fun day at the beach to relax" before Riley could scream with joy her Mother was not finished talking. "But you have to take Auggie with you, and your Uncle Josh would be chaperoning you since he came for a visit"

Riley groaned "Mom, I am old enough to go out by myself!"

Topanga looked at her daughter with a 'you kidding me' look and said "I just want you to be safe, anything can happen at the beach"

Riley smiled "Okay Mom" She didn't want to waste any time arguing, plus she hated to argue with her parents- it makes her feel bad. Her mother left the room for Riley to change. Riley wore her blue dress but left out the headdress and instead wore a simple brown cape with a hood. She took her bag her favourite book and headed to meet up with her uncle Josh and Auggie.

As she walking towards the castle gates, she noticed Josh and Auggie waiting at the gates for her. She an over to them whilst waving. They were also waving back.

"I guess I am the babysitter now?" Josh laughed.

"How did you guys already know?" Riley questioned whilst looking confused at her Uncle and little brother

"Riley, you live here your whole life! You should know nothing can be kept secret for long!" Auggie mentioned and Josh nodded.

Riley smiled and said "Well let's go to the beach now!"

Josh looked Riley. "Why do you want to go to the beach anyways?"

Riley's mind keeps going back to that same day where she had saw that blonde haired figure in the water. Since Riley is very curious, she wants to find out what it is-also she was tired of the same old princess duties and the preparation for her ball. Too much work! Riley looked at her uncle and brother and said "I just want a break, ok?!"

Josh and Auggie looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders and then just nodded. They were heading into the carriage to take them all to the beach. Riley looked outside with the biggest smile on her face. She was staring at the gates as they were being opened and tried to hold in her excitement. She couldn't believe she was going to the beach, no princess stuff. Just her, her book and a free day all to herself! She let out a large squeal as they went through the gate and both Josh and Auggie just stared at her. They were finally on the road to head towards the beach!


	2. Chapter 2: The day at the beach

The carriage has finally reached the beach and when it had stopped the carriage driver came down and opened the door. Auggie went out first, whilst dragging Josh to come out as well. Riley was still in the carriage and just looked of the open door. She saw the village people stopping and staring at the carriage and she realised that they are aware that this is the royal carriage. How will she be able to relax, without having stares from strangers. Don't get me wrong, Princess Riley loves her people but today was her 'me day' and she would enjoy it more if people were not staring at her. Princess Riley put on her hood that was attached to a cape and slowly walked down. The driver helped Riley out of the carriage.

Josh looked over at Riley, whilst holding onto Auggie and said "Riley, it's like boiling hot, you can take of the cape"

Riley shook her head and said "Nah, I'm good"

"Alright then," Josh replied and turned to Auggie "now let's have fun" Auggie screamed with joy and this made the villagers all look over.

One girl was running over to the three with her mother and was facing Auggie. Josh still kept a hold of Auggie, acting as a protective brother uncle.

The girl looked at Auggie and said "You are the prince, am I right?"

Auggie nodded and the girl screamed and hugged the young prince. The girl let go and said "My name is Ava, you are super cute, do you want to hang out?"

Auggie blushed and looked at his uncle. Josh shrugged his shoulders and nodded whilst smiling. Auggie nodded and Ava grabbed his hand to take him to where all her beach stuff is. Josh turned towards Riley and said "are you coming?"

Riley shook her head "can I go by myself, please?"

Josh rubbed his head and said "Ok, but meet us back at the carriage in 15-20 minutes" Riley smiled and Josh continued speaking "Also, do not tell your parents that I left you, or they will _kill_ me!"

Riley nodded and waved goodbye. Josh was catching up to the Auggie (and his new friend, Ava). Riley was walking pass all the people to find a good space on the beach where she can relax. Finally, she had found a nice spot near the pier. On the left was a group of boys. 2 of the boys were already in the water and one was still on the sand. Riley looked over and it looks like that the 2 boys were trying to get their other friend to get in the water. Riley didn't think much of the guys; she has to admit that they were pretty good-looking-not going to lie (especially the tall one).

Princess Riley ignored them and sat at the edge of the pier to let her legs just dangle over the edge. She had got out her book and started to read. She enjoyed having the breeze flow into her face, it was nice. She took of her hood to let her hair flow in the wind. The short boy that wasn't in the water looked over at Riley and said to his friends "Isn't that the princess?"

"Why would the princess be out here, Farkle?"

"I don't know, ask her Lucas!"

"Nah, I'm good" Lucas said "Don't want to disturb her…"

"True man" Zay (the other guy in the water said "Now Farkle, are you going to get in or not?"

Farkle looked over at his friends and said "b-but…"

Lucas walked up to Farkle and noticed he was afraid and said "nothing bad will happen, you got me and Zay to protect you" Lucas winked at Farkle, causing him to blush without Lucas noticing.

Farkle smiled and was walking with Lucas to the sea. Before they entered the water, Farkle grabbed a hold of Lucas's right hand and held it tightly. Lucas looked at Farkle with a smile on his face and they both entered into the waters. "Ah it's freezing" Farkle complained.

Zay laughed "You will get used to it buddy!" He gave a cheeky grin to his small friend and Farkle smiled back.

Princess Riley looked over at the group of boys that had finally got into the water and she smiled. "They seem like to be such good friends" She looks down at the water and sighed. Riley wishes she had a beautiful relationship, someone to spend good quality time with. Riley Matthews wishes that she had a friend, a real friend and not just being her friend because she is royalty.

However what Riley does not know is that sometimes you will find friends in the most unusual places...maybe even under the sea!


	3. Chapter 3: Under the sea

Maya Hart lived under the sea but ever since she saw that pretty brunette, her eyes was locked on her face. She doesn't know what this strange feeling is, but ever since the first time she saw the brunette she felt different.

She wanted to go over there and actually take to the girl, but she couldn't. Not just because she probably says something stupid but her tail will kind off give away the whole 'mermaid' species and the mermaids tries so hard to be hidden from the humans.

She could have stayed looking at the girl for hours because when the sun hits her, she turns gold. However, she felt like she has being dragged down under the water. Maya turned around and noticed that the person that pulled her down was both of her friends, Sarah and Darby.

"what did you think you were doing?" Sarah questioned. "what if someone saw you?"

Maya rolled her eyes and looked at her friend "They probably think I was just a human swimming; you worry too much!" Darby laughed with Maya and they both received glares from Sarah. After that the glare, they stopped and just smiled.

"Nothing bad was going to happen" Darby said to Sarah. Maya nodded and started to swim away from her friends. She was swimming in the direction where the brunette girl was but she was stopped. Maya turned around and it was her friends.

"Guys, What the actual hell" Maya exclaimed. She yanked her arm out of her grasp.

Sarah and Darby looked at each other and back at Maya. "you are going close to the human, aren't you?"

Maya nodded.

"Why" Questioned Sarah. Maya blushed and didn't say a word.

Darby looked at Maya with a smirk on her face. She elbowed Sarah and said "Isn't it obvious?" Sarah looked at her friend with a confused look. "Our little Maya has fallen in love!"

Sarah and Darby both looked at Maya with a cheeky grin on their faces. Maya tried to hide her blush but it was not working, they were able to see the evidence all on her face. Maya shook her head and said "No, Maya Hart does not fall in love with anyone"

"Then why were you swimming towards her?" Questioned Darby.

"Because…" Maya was trying to think of a good excuse "I…uh…was just exercising by swimming laps"

"sure…." Both of her friends was not buying it and Maya knows it.

"Just admit it already!" said Sarah

"I don't like her, like that" Maya lied "I don't even know her"

"It's so obvious, you always keep thinking about after you saw her on that boat" Darby laughed

"Shut up!" Maya tried so hard to hide her feelings for this girl from her friends because she didn't want them to get involved. unfortunately, that plan failed!

However, what Maya did not realize is that she wasn't the only one with feelings for the pretty brunette…

 **A/N Yeah I know this chapter is short, hopefully chapter four will be longer than this...**


	4. Chapter 4: The one for me

Lurking in the shadows was a sneaky, curious little creature that was spying on the girl looking like they were ready to attack. They were hiding behind the rocks to avoid being seen by the pesky humans.

Riley looked up and to the rocks thinking that there was something there watching her. Without seeing anything, Riley shrugged her shoulders and continued to read her book. She was reading the book 'Sense and Sensibilities' and it was a great book, it taught you that you need both sense and sensibility to make a good relationship to work.

The creature that was hiding behind the rock went back down into the water and heading to a rock cave. Inside the cave, the creature noticed a rock slab with a half human and half octopus lying down looking like he had lost it all. The creature swam up to him and tried to get him back to reality.

"I cannot believe it is really over!" He whined "just because I get annoyed on who she talks too…I mean it is not my fault I am over protective!"

The creature nods their head

"I loved her, I wish there was someone out their worth my love…" He sighed and looked up at the rock cave. The creature slapped the boy around the face to get him to wake up.

"Ow!" Shouted the boy, whilst shoving the creature out of the way "what was that for?"

The creature sighed and whispered into his ear.

"What, she is here?" The boy was surprised "She must of came back for me?!"

He shot up and started to fangirl to himself whilst the creature was just staring at him.

"I must have her, I know she is the one for me!" yelled the boy and he looked over to the creature and commanded "You, bring her down here and I will create a spell to turn her into one of us!"

The creature nodded and swam towards the girl. The boy grabbed his spell books handed down from his family and started to create the spell.

"Finally, I will have the love that I was waiting for all my life and no one would ever take that away from me!"

 **A/N Been busy with school, so chapter updates will be slow, but i have planned chapter 5 (just need to write it)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Saviour

Princess Riley was starting to doze off to sleep but tried to keep her eyes open to finish the book. Riley had let out a small yawn and realize may she could just have a little nap on the pier. She had got up and took out her towel from her bag to put on the pier floor. This is so she can have something comfy to sleep on. She lied down on her side and she had tried to cover most of her body with the cape, but the ends of the legs were still exposed. The only downsides for being tall. Moments later she was fast asleep.

Maya peeped above shore and saw Riley sleeping on the pier. She smiled and thought that she looked cute when she was sleeping. She wanted to swim to the girl but in the corner of her eye, she saw a small brunette boy staring at her.

Was her tail or gills showing?

Did he know she wasn't a human?

The boy continued to stare until a much taller boy called for him. She breathed out and went under the sea. Maybe Sarah was right? She should be more careful. If the humans found out about the merpeople, they may start exploiting them and capture them for their own amusement just like the other sea creatures!

Back on the shore, Lucas looked over to his confused boyfriend and said "Hey Buddy, are you okay?"

Farkle looked up to Lucas and smiled "I think I saw someone in the water"

Zay laughed "Farkle it's the sea, anyone is allowed to swim here!"

Farkle looked down and started to play with hands. "They didn't look like a normal human being, maybe a bit scaly?"

Zay and Lucas both look at each other with confusion and then back at Farkle.

"Farkle, just because someone looks a bit different, does not mean they are not normal!" Lucas stated whilst putting his hand on Farkle's shoulder. Zay nodded along whilst Lucas was talking. Farkle realized what he said was offensive and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry guys; I didn't mean it like that!"

Zay and Lucas smiled and walked up to Farkle to give him a hug. This hug reassured Farkle that even with one mistake, they will always stay together.

Meanwhile the creature was swimming closer and closer to the pier. Since the pier ledge was not that high up from the sea, the creature had used its own tentacle to grab Riley's leg. As the creature pulled Riley down in the water, she had grabbed her cape on the way down but lost it when she was completely submerged. Riley tried to escape but more of Charlie's creatures came towards her to hold her in place. Her vision started to get all blurry and eventually all she could see was darkness.

On the other hand, Sarah and Darby kept on pestering Maya about her crush on the human girl and Maya trying to change the subject as quickly as she can. Sarah and Darby may of been Maya's closest friends but she doesn't feel comfortable to share her love life with them.

On the shore, the guys did not notice that Riley had been submerged underwater since they were too busy messing around in the water. However, it was Zay that had first realised that Riley left. As they were playing, he turned to look at the pier and notice that the princess had disappeared but still leaving her book and bag. Zay turned to his friends and signalled them to stop and listen up.

"What is it, Zay?" Lucas questioned whilst having his arm around Farkle.

Zay pointed to the pier and said "The Princess had just disappeared, look!"

Farkle smiled "You are just over-reacting, she probably just left to go back in her castle" Lucas nodded whilst Farkle was talking.

"If she really did leave with her own free will, then why did she leave all her stuff that people could steal?" Zay replied with a worried look on his face.

The boys got out of the water and headed towards the pier, where Riley's stuff was.

"Oh god guys, this is bad" Farkle started to stutter and play around with his fingers.

"You think?" Lucas replied "Where the hell did she go?"

"Maybe she went to the village but left her stuff" Zay shrugged and pointed to the village.

Lucas nodded "Okay that's one idea, let's start there"

Lucas pointed at both Farkle and Zay and said "You both head to the village to look for the girl and ask the villagers for help or if they had seen the girl"

Farkle nodded and Zay replied "What will you do, Lucas?"

"I was going to wait here by her stuff, in case she comes back" Lucas replied.

Farkle and Zay nodded. They both began to head towards the village, they hope someone in the village has seen her. Lucas stayed put in case Riley came back.

Meanwhile under the sea, Maya was swimming away from her friends to avoid the discussion about her love life and noticed something familiar. Maya swam closer to the object and her eyes became wide open because she realised what it was.

"It's a cape, from the brunette girl" Maya was shock and peered above the water to check if the girl was still there. However, there was no sign of the princess, only a tall boy she saw earlier. Maya had held onto the cape and started to swim around the area to see if she could spot the girl.

Sarah and Darby look at their friend pacing back and forth, so they decided to swim towards her.

"Maya. What is wrong?" asked Darby whilst trying to calm her down.

"Sh-sh-she is underwater, but I don't know where!" Maya exclaimed.

Sarah looked around and noticed a dark figure carrying a human girl with long brown hair. She nudged Maya and made Maya face the same direction.

"That's her!" Maya yelled. She and her friends swam down to the creatures holding her.

Maya told both Sarah and Darby to distract the creatures whilst she grabs the girl. Darby grabbed one of the creature and held it tightly. The girls began to taunt the creatures saying "if you want your friend back, come and get them"

The girls swam in the opposite direction with the creatures letting go of Riley to catch their buddy.

Maya grab the girl and swam up to the surface of the sea. As Maya was swimming to the surface, she made sure that Riley's head was above the water so that no more water gets into her body. Maya was so close to get the girl to the beach but she notices the same boy (Lucas) noticing the girl. Maya swam as fast as she can to get Riley to shore.

As Maya reached the beach edge, she had gently put Riley on the beach with her cape near the body. Maya noticed the boy running towards Riley and even through Maya wanted to be by the girl's side when she awakes, she cannot let anyone find out the truth about her people. Maya swam quickly away under the sea and hopefully no one had noticed.

 **A/N- I have planned chapter 6, all i need to do is to write it out!**


End file.
